


Bulles

by ElodieTheFangirl, RedCoatsRedder



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of this is so fluffy, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Other, Sweetness, Translation, nothing is sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Un bain moussant est un luxe dont même les sorciers aiment profiter.A moins qu'ils n'aient une relique surprotectrice qui n'apprécie pas l'eau.





	Bulles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945818) by [RedCoatsRedder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder). 



S'il existait un véritable luxe que l'humanité pouvait encore apprécier, il s'agissait bien des bains moussants.

 

Cela s'appliquait aussi aux sorciers.

 

Stephen Strange était assis dans sa baignoire au 177a Bleecker Street. Celle-ci était remplie de bulles.

 

Et alors? Il était fatigué. La semaine avait été longue. Il avait le droit à quelques moments de paix.

 

Ou pas. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Stephen se tendit. Était-ce Wong? Non, il était de retour à Kamar-Taj. Les Avengers venus le déranger? Sans doute auraient-ils la décence de respecter son intimité.

 

La Cape de Lévitation se montra, puis flotta immédiatement au-dessus de la baignoire. On aurait dit qu'elle examinait la masse de bulles roses dans laquelle Strange était immergé.

 

"Salut." Stephen était légèrement mal à l'aise, à faire l'objet d'un examen de la part de sa relique. A sa grande surprise, la Cape glissa un coin dans l'eau et tira son pied au-dessus des bulles.

 

A cause de cela, Stephen glissa un peu plus profondément dans l'eau, gardant juste sa tête au-dessus de l'eau.

 

La Cape examina son pied, cherchant sans doute une blessure. Elle lâcha ensuite son pied pour vérifier l'autre.

 

"Tu sais, c'est juste un bain moussant. Ça ne va pas me faire de mal. Tiens, regarde." Stephen envoya gentiment un peu d'eau rose mousseuse vers la Cape.

 

Il n'avait pas envoyé beaucoup d'eau. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir tout nettoyer après. Mais quand quelques gouttes atteignirent la relique, celle ci sortit en trombe de la pièce dans un flou de couleur rouge.

 

S'enfonçant dans l'eau, Stephen soupira et ferma les yeux. Il s’excuserait auprès de la Cape plus tard.

 

Son silence contemplateur fut interrompu quelques moments plus tard quand une cascade d'eau absolument frigorifique s'abattit sur sa tête. Il fit le même bruit qu'un chat blessé et écarquilla les yeux.

 

La Cape de Lévitation se tenait à côté de lui, tenant un sceau vide.

 

Elle pointa un coin en direction de Stephen, comme si elle se moquait de lui, et lui tapota la tête.

 

Stephen riposta en envoyant autant d'eau qu'il le pouvait sur la Cape. Il se fichait à présent de devoir tout nettoyer.

 

Maintenant qu'elle était à moitié trempée, la Cape n'avait plus l'air si satisfaite. Elle lévita un moment, puis attrapa la bouteille de liquide moussant sur le côté de la baignoire, avant de vider le reste de la bouteille directement dans le bain. Et d'ouvrir le robinet.

 

Un mur de bulles roses s'éleva, de plus en plus haut. La Cape, trop préoccupée par sa revanche pour remarquer Stephen disparaissant sous la brume rosée, paniqua quand elle ne put trouver son sorcier.

 

Stephen s'était caché sous les bulles et avait coupé le robinet pour éviter d'empirer la situation.

 

La Cape, inconsciente du plan du sorcier, fonça dans la mousse, totalement prête à sauver son propriétaire des mortelles bulles roses.

 

"Ha! Je te tiens!" pavoisa Stephen. La Cape était maintenant aussi trempée que le sorcier, et couverte de bulles du col jusqu'à l'ourlet.

 

\---

 

Une fois le chaos achevé, et que l'eau et les bulles dans la salle de bain avaient été nettoyées, la paix revint enfin. Stephen s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée dans son bureau, la Cape confortablement installée autour de ses épaules. Au chaud, en sécurité, et sèche une bois fois pour toute.


End file.
